Wasting Time
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Ainsley and Donna have a conversation which prompts Josh to run and tell Sam what he's overheard.


Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my best friend, Stephanie. She's starting a new job in a new state and so I wanted to send her off with a short story with two of her favorite couples. Takes place around mid season 2, though not in any specific episode. Enjoy!

 **Wasting Time**

Ainsley Hayes walked through the West Wing bullpen, trying very hard to look casual. But her sharp gaze was constantly moving, figuring out who was there and what their importance was. She made her way to her destination and did a quick scan of the vicinity to make sure no one would overhear what she was about to say.

"Hey, Donna?"

The fellow West Wing blonde looked up from the stack of files she was sorting and gave a warm smile. "Hi, Ainsley," she greeted brightly.

"Can I ask you something somewhat personal?"

Donna's expression faltered slightly. "Um…sure?"

Ainsley took a deep breath to steel herself before asking, "How did you and Josh get to such a productive working relationship after you started having sex?"

Donna's eyes went from being bambi-esque to wide with shock. She laughed awkwardly. "I don't…we haven't…Josh and I have never had sex."

Ainsley frowned. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure!"

"I really thought you two were together. You know, casually, I guess. At least that's what I'd heard."

"Who did you hear that from!?" Donna asked, becoming less taken aback and more affronted.

"It seems to be very common knowledge among various Republican groups with whom I have interacted," Ainsley replied.

Donna softened, putting her hand over her mouth as she began to laugh. "Calm down, please. You don't have to be uncomfortable."

Ainsley bristled. "How do you know I'm uncomfortable?"

"You get very…grammatical. But that's not the point. Who's been saying Josh and I are…you know…?

"Before I worked here, of course, it was something that was talked about, I guess. Things like 'Josh Lyman and that secretary of his' with a wink and a nod. You know the kind of thing. But it was usually just a statement of fact. No real judgment attached."

Donna raised her brows. "No judgment? From Republicans?"

"Well, there was this one time shortly after Josh got in all that trouble with Mary Marsh…I was meeting a friend of mine who works for Ways and Means for lunch and he was finishing up a meeting with Mary Marsh and she might have said some rather rude things regarding your virtue or the lack thereof, but Cliff told her that Josh doesn't have the reputation of being the kind of guy to sleep with his assistant, and even if he did, it is no reflection on that secretary's value what she chooses to do in her private life. Of which I am in full agreement. But as I said, everyone sort of assumed that the White House Deputy Chief of Staff has been sleeping with his pretty blonde assistant," Ainsley explained.

Donna stood there, sputtering for a moment. But she was somehow able to regain her composure. "Okay, so instead of me focusing on how insane this information is, I'm choosing to instead ask why you asked me about my relationship—or lack of a relationship—with Josh."

All of a sudden, Ainsley started to turn a little pink. Her blush was very apparent on her pale skin. "I suppose I have a bit of an interest in a colleague and once I determined that there is no law, rule, or regulation that expressly prohibits relations between White House employees, I started thinking about the less-official ramifications of commencing the engagement of such relations."

Donna laughed. "So you like Sam?" she translated.

Now it was Ainsley's turn to feel uncomfortable and defensive. "I didn't say it was Sam, nor will I say that it is Sam."

"Okay, but it is Sam."

Ainsley only smiled down at the carpet, indicating her confirmation of this fact.

Little did the ladies know, Josh Lyman was walking around the corner just in time to overhear the last part of their conversation. He was delighted by this new gossip and immediately turned around to go back where he'd come from.

"Josh, why are you back in my office?" Sam asked, confused.

"Oh, buddy, do I have news for you!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Josh lighting up like a puppy excited to see his master come home from work. "Okay, what news?" Sam asked, knowing that anything that got Josh this worked up was sure to be good.

"Ainsley Hayes has the hots for you," Josh announced with a giddy grin.

Sam's eyes lit up. He gave a small, embarrassed smile. "Is that so?" he replied softly.

Josh could tell that Sam was putting in a lot of effort to not appear too eager. "Yep. So you gotta make your move, man."

"Wait, how do you even know Ainsley has a thing for me?"

"I heard her tell Donna about it," Josh replied, puffing his chest out proudly.

"She just told Donna? What were they talking about?"

Josh suddenly averted his gaze and visibly deflated. "Uh…apparently all Republicans are under the impression that Donna and I are sleeping together."

Sam stared at him, confused. "You didn't know that?"

"What!?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone thinks you two are an item."

"But we're not!" Josh protested.

" _I_ know that. But you guys are…"

"What?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. You two are a lot closer than most people are with their assistants."

Josh shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. This isn't about me and Donna. This is about you and Ainsley, and the fact that she likes you and obviously you're crazy about her, so quit wasting time!"

"Quit wasting time. That's good advice," Sam replied with a knowing smile.

"I…gotta do a thing." Josh turned awkwardly and left Sam's office.

He ignored Toby and Ginger and Bonnie as he hurried back to his office. When he got there, he paced around the room, needlessly agitated. Josh sat at his desk and rubbed his face before sighing heavily. _Quit wasting time_. He put the thought out of his mind and looked around to find the briefing book he had been working on earlier. It wasn't where he remembered leaving it. Instead of searching, he just shouted, "DONNA!"

She entered seconds later. "You know, you really don't have to always shout like that," she informed him.

Josh smiled. This was fine. This was how things were supposed to be.


End file.
